The present disclosure relates to an image signal processing device that processes an input stereoscopic image signal.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-175863 describes that, in multi-viewpoint image interpolation device, depth information and parallax information are smoothed to reduce errors thereof, and missing depth information and parallax information are interpolated to improve the quality of an interpolated image.
The present disclosure may provide an image signal processing device that can generate a stereoscopic image which looks more natural to a viewer.